Tease
by javapixels
Summary: Anna wants to give Elsa all the loving. Smut. One-shot.


Elsa just finished her last paper with a trade with who knows who. She just signed to paper a practically ran from her study. She just wanted to sleep no matter if Anna was beside her or not tonight. She has been stacked up with papers since she and Anna started their secret dating. They both tried to conceal their feelings for each other but all of that went down the drain one night when they both got stuck in Elsa's room.

So, Elsa continued her walk to her bedroom swinging her arms in appreciation to the cool air around her. Until she heard the creaking from the floorboard behind her. She created an ice dagger and swung behind her not looking at who it was. Once she was fully turned around she saw a flash of Anna's face and she felt fear shoot through her. Until she had time to fully process whatever was happening she was tackled to the ground. "Anna. Wait"

Before she could move or even speak to Anna she felt her arms pinned above her head. She opened her eyes to see only the ceiling and the red-orange locks of her sister. She felt Anna nuzzling her neck as she was straddling her hips. "Anna, did I hurt you? Please we need to talk about this."

Anna licked up the length of Elsa's neck and heard a startled gasp. "A-Anna. W-We can't we are in the hall and we need to talk about what just happened." Elsa hears her chuckling and she starts to kiss her neck.

"It's fine Elsa, I'm not hurt or anything. Just really horny to be honest. I got my period and I can't do anything so I figure you could use a little loving." Anna says a little muffled being pressed again Elsa's neck. She starts to kiss her way up to Elsa's pulse point and starts to suck hard on the skin. She feels Elsa jerk her hips up onto hers.

"Oh,God, can we take this, um somewhere else?"

"Ha, no. I don't wanna get up. I told the staff to take the night off. I plan to ravish you until dawn." Anna smiles seductively.

Anna moves her lips up to roughly kiss Elsa. Their kiss becomes heated fast and both feel their muscles moving in time, teeth smacking together. Anna is the first to pulls back for air while a string of saliva still connects the two. She licks her bottom lip disconnecting them and goes back to kiss her jaw. Elsa pulls her head back so Anna has more room. Elsa pushes Anna back to see the lust and desire in her eyes.

"I wanna make love to you though." A blush appears from her neck travelling up. Anna smirks and stands and holds a hand out to Elsa. Helping her up Anna pulls her into another kiss. She picks Elsa up bridal style and carries her to Elsa's room. Anna throws her on her bed an releases a startled gasp.

"Off. All of it." Anna waits as Elsa slowly removes her clothing piece by piece. It was a little to slow for Anna's liking. She growls as she reaches for Elsa's face she searches Elsa's eyes and finds the same feelings as she has. "Faster"

Elsa steps back out of Anna's reach and continue to remove the rest of her clothing at the same speed. Seeing Anna get dominant is a huge turn-on, it means she has no control of the situation it was every un-queen like. She speeds up the process once she see Anna glare at her.

She stands naked in front of Anna and waits for her approval. She sees her eyes searching over her body and stopping at her breasts for she motions for her to do a full 360. Giving a full view of her body. "I like what I see." Elsa hears as she finish completing her circle and faces Anna.

Anna pushes her back and she lands on the bed. As Anna makes her way over Elsa pulls her legs up and connects them with her chest. " You make no sound. No words, nothing. Actually I wanna hear you moan but the only word is my name. Got it?"

"Yes I-" _**Slap**_

"Must I go over the rules again?"

A nod from Elsa shows that she understands what Anna means and she lays back. All Anna does is smile and makes her move over to Elsa. "Mmm. I do love this neck." She starts to stuck on Elsa's neck leaving marks to show tomorrow at she claimed her the night before. Once she starts sucking on her pulse point she feels the elder's heart beat speed up. Anna moves her way down to to her collarbone. She places kisses and hears Elsa moan loudly.

Elsa starts to arch her back trying to get the attention to her breasts. Anna just shakes her head at her effort and places a hand firmly on the captives stomach. Elsa moans and starts to buck her hips up, trying to get any friction that could be near her. Anna smiles and removes her hand and puts it on me thigh. Elsa groans loud and looks Anna in the eyes.

"Elsa, tell me your thoughts."

"Oh, God, touch me please. No more foreplay I'm already turned-on. I can't.. I just can't anymore." Elsa stares at Anna, hoping that her eyes will convince Anna.

"Were is the fun in that?" Anna chuckles and removes her hand causing Elsa to groan in frustration.

Anna return to the collarbone and hears a low rumble in Elsa's chest. She moves down to her mouth down to her right breast and hovers her mouth over the hard nipple. "Who did this to you, Elsa?" Anna's breath washing over Elsa like a wave of pleasure threatening to wash her away. She thrusts her chest toward the mouth but Anna pulls back in time to glare at Elsa. As Anna stares down Elsa she starts to whimper but before her cry end Anna attaches her mouth. Her whimper turns into a loud cry as Anna sucks on the nipple.

Elsa feels her other nipple nipple starting to be played with. "Anna." It's all she whimpers out as Anna switches to her right breast. This goes on for what feels like hours to Elsa but once she feels Anna start to drag her tongue down she squirms in anticipation. As she starts to near her core Anna drags her mouth back up to her navel. Anna smiles when she hear Elsa groan loudly and starts to squirm again.

"Your just to tasty."

"I could be tasty somewhere else." Fine. Anna let her have that one. All she could do was chuckle as she cups Elsa's core.

"Speak again and I will continue to tease. " Elsa nodded at Anna's comment

Anna places a kiss on Elsa's nub causing her to jerk. She slides her tongue down to tease Elsa's opening dips the tip of her oral muscle in. Elsa starts to make animistic noises as she tries to get Anna closer to her, deeper within her. She can do nothing be buck her hips down towards Anna.

Anna decides she is done with her teasing at thrusts her tongue fully into Elsa tasting the wonderful essence that is her. Her taste buds are overwhelmed and digs in further to receive more of the astonishing taste that has taken over her senses. On the other hand, Elsa is in pure bliss and stopped trying to contain the moans. Voicing her pleasure so Anna could hear.

Anna sighs in appreciation for the body that laid above her so she couldn't help but grin. She moves her mouth up to take in Elsa's hard nub. She pulls it in her mouth and this makes Elsa whimper at the loss. "What do you want my sweet Elsa?" She feels Anna whisper by her ear.

"Please, I'm so close."

Anna gets a startled gasp from Elsa as she thrusts two fingers into her. Stretching her wide, Anna starts to fuck Elsa with such force she needs to hold her hip to prevent her from falling of the bed. Anna can't help but chuckle as Elsa's whimpers start to become high-pitched moans.

Just before Elsa reaches her peak Anna lick the shell of her ear. "Cum for me." She whispers seductively into her ear.

"Annaa." It's all Elsa can say after she reached her peak into a mind shattering orgasm. Her body shaking as Anna slows her finger thrusting, trying to make it last as long as possible. Once she is down from her high she curls herself and snuggles Anna.

"Hey, What was with all the teasing?"

"It's fun." Anna chuckled out.

"I didn't hurt you in the hall?"

"Nah, but you did hurt my ears." Anna started to laugh and Elsa couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**I thought of this idea when I was watching Witches Of East End. Netflix does things to you. **


End file.
